


The Fall of Humanity

by lushmia



Category: My own anime, My own manga
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Custom, F/M, my own - Freeform, my own anime - Freeform, my own manga - Freeform, read me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushmia/pseuds/lushmia
Summary: My own anime/manga.Mia Unmei's parents and unborn sibling die of a tragic house fire, as she also ends up with a concussion, amnesia, and many severe injuries at the age of 6. She gets called guilty, and is kicked out of her village, She travels mindlessly for 29 days, and is found by a group of 6 travels, until hell went down that very moment after.





	The Fall of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own manga idea. If its similar to any other anime or manga, sorry in advanced. Keeping reading, it gets good.

"Mom?" the curious 6 year old little girl asked. Mia Unmei was only 6, but yet the smartest 6 year old in the world probably. She's extremely observant, and can catch onto anyones lies, moods, or feelings with just a look in the eye. Not only that, but she excels in books. To say how smart she was, the best she could do at this age was a little bit of writing, and minimal reading. Most than other 6 year olds though.

The Mother of the 6 year old genius answered with a look towards her daughter. If they were the same age, you could pretty much consider them twins. Unlike most people in Japan, Mia is short for her age, with a sweet baby face, making her appear innocent but thats the complete opposite. She has long, black, curly 3b like hair, that shines no matter where it is, normally styled down, with her messy bangs. Her hair is uneven, and often untamed. She rarely sometimes styles it in a bun or a ponytail. She has medium sized, promising hazel brown greenish eyes. She has beautiful long eyelashes aswell. Athletic ability runs in her family, so she's talented with it nonetheless. She doesn't show much emotion, but is often caught smirking or smiling.

"How much longer before Ms. Hino gets here?" she asked, dropping the toy picture book she was observing, and walked over to her Mother, who was cleaning the kitchen in their rather large home. Mia's father, Heiako Unmei, was apart of the Tenshi government, the city in Japan they lived in. Tenshi, ruled by the cruel government, they cared the least about their people, only about reputation, money, recognition, and status. However, Heiako Unmei was different. Every since childhood, he realized how their city was being ran, and strove to make a change.

Mia's mother, Sayaka Unmei, was a author, who was evolving quickly. She had started her author career the moment she was legal enough to publish a book. At first, her publishes got little to no attention, but with every publish, they gained more and more. "Hm, about 10 minutes, why?" she responded, asking a question in the response. Mia's baby face then lit up, before toddling on her little legs, to the bookshelf. Sayaka chuckled at how excited her child got over the opportunity to be read a book. She smiled, before walking over her child, watching her carefully study the collection.

"Hurry, you wanna get through at least half of it, don't you?" Mia then groaned in agony, before randomly picking a book so huge, that picking it up nearly knocked over her scrawny small body. Sayaka laughed a bit, before taking the book, which was beginning to collect dust, meaning someone had read it not too long ago. Her Mother led them to the couch, as Mia sat close by, excitement increasing by the second.

Sayaka removed some dust off of the book, so she could clearly read its title.

"The Legend of the Cetus, by Okano Rie." 

Just hearing the name of the book made her rile with excitement, and just knew she was gonna enjoy it. 

"Long ago, before humanity ever had a chance to exist, there lived different creatures on this Earth. They went by the name of Cetus. Each and every Cetus stood at the height of 15cm, except ones with stronger Shōgen powers. Each Cetus has looks based on their Shōgen. Some were red with a fire aurora, simply because their 1st Shōgen ability was releated to fire. A humans Shōgen system compared to a Cetus's is childsplay."

"Shōgen - if used correctly, and controlled well, can give you speed up to 100mph, most averages only achieve 40mph. Every human, and every Cetus is born with a source of Shōgen."

"You must have to control your feelings. Everyone's Shōgen has individual powers, and you can unlock each 5 with different levels of your feelings. Everyone has speed in their shōgen abilities."

Mia signaled for her Mother to stop reading, as she 'hm'ed in question. "Whats your Shōgen ability? Isn't there a class to learn to use them?"she asked, as Sayaka's eyes slightly widened, then she smiled to herself mentally. "Well, as you know their forbidden here in Japan, but i'll let you in on a secret." Mia's hazel eyes lit up in excitement. It was funny, her personality was completely different than this. Around everyone else but her family, she was bluntly honest, extremely funny, quite oftenly hitting boys who got on her nerves, but was nice nonetheless and loved her friends. 

"I haven't unlocked my second ablility, only my 1st because I never really focused on it. But for my first ability, I can create a aurora of lightning around me, and control it within a 3 kilometer limit." she explained, as the little girl cooed over how cool she thought her Mother was, and loved her parents to the moon and back.

"1 being your least personal powerful ability, 5 being your most god like ability, most people don't make it to 2 even. To be completely fearless, trust your shōgen abilites, trust yourself, and have a sense of pride all at once, consistently, no doubt at all, and have this feeling recognized will unlock your 5th ability. Shōgen abilities require no physical strength at all, all mentally."

"In Japan, uses of Shōgen are strictly banned for safety purposes, but back in the later years of 1850, Shōgen's were used for activities."

"Cetus had much stronger Shōgen abilities than humans, and their first ability was as powerful as a Human's 3rd. Cetus didn't use their Shōgen in their society, and were kind to all of their other kind. They never meant any harm or to hurt anyone. Cetus had their own way of living on Earth, as if it was their little island and developed things as they evolved."

"On an average day, one Cetus read a history book full of legends. One legend read if one ate a Devil's fruit and a Heaven's fruit within 5 seconds of each other, one would become a unidentifiable species, and so would the rest of the Cetus within 3 days time. The Cetus thought of this as a foolish rumor, but somehow the rumor attracted the Cetus. She tried the tale, and found it to become true. Her body began to feel instant pain, as she screamed out in agony, before in the small area of the Cetus sized house she was it, flooded to a pour of rain from the sky, and there stood a new species named Humans."

Just as Sayaka was about to continue the book she was actually getting interested into herself, she heard a knock at the door, signaling and was about to be late for work. "Augh!" she groaned, before grabbing her pre-packed bag. Her whole family were organized people. She quickly opened the door, only to rush right out, leaving Mia with her babysitter, Hino Azumi. She was her regular babysitter, nothing new.

Although, Mia being the smartass child she is, once Mia's babysitter came, she stayed for about 5 hours before both of her parents came home. They didn't do much, but Mia was a very observant child, and a smart one. She noticed she was strangely impatient, digging in her bag, pacing around, and gathering things. She wondered what she could be doing, and she didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

Mia continued to mind her business like the innocent child she was, but observe from a far. She noticed she was now checking the time, and eagerly texting someone back, while the 6 year old pretended to watch Paw Patrol on youtube. She sighed, before deciding to take a nap, because lord knows this wouldn't go by fast. She thought she should stay up, because what if she does some sus stuff. The 6 year old sighed once more, just finalizing on taking a nap.  
____________________________________

"Sorry, i'm in quite the rush." Hino apologized, before swiping her payment out of Sayaka's tan hands, and dashed out the door. This muffled speaking stirred the sleeping girl to awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, witnessing what happened. This just made the feeling in her stomach even worse. "Okay?" Her Father answered, before intertwining his hand with his wife's, and walking towards their child who had just woken from a nap on the couch. 

"Daddy" she chirped, as her Father Heiako Unmei playfully returned the energy. "Theres my babygirl! I missed you." he comforted, as he lifted her and swung her in circles, as joyful giggled erupted from her mouth. Sayaka stood there in awe, absolutely loving what they created. 

"Alright alright, what do you guys want for dinner?" she said, making her way towards the clean kitchen, but which she still saw flaws in, like the small stain on the counter that was barely noticeable. She made a mental note to clean it. 

"Sushi."

"Salmon'"

"Tonkatsu."

"Dorayaki!"

Her head spun at all the different foods being called out. She agreed with herself that she'd cook whatever she was craving and they'll just have to deal with it. "Alright. Mia, let your daddy give you a bath." she ordered, pulling out ingredients to began on maybe some Teriyaki Salmon with a side of Onigiri. 

"Yay!" she awed, while jumping right back into Heiako's arms, as they headed upstairs. Sayaka began to chop the salmon, while the rice was boiling on the stove. She began to get bored of the same thing over, and decided to turn on the TV, and switch the channels from Paw Patrol to something more watchable for an adult. Sayaka sniffed once. 

Sayaka sniffed twice.

She smelt something.

Something burning.

Rice can't burn can it? She ran over to where the rice was, and the fire alarm went off loudly. "What the hell.." It surely wasn't the rice. She wondered if the bath steam set off the alarm. She ran up the stairs of her house, with ease from the athletic ability that ran through the Unmei's blood. She swung the bathroom door open, with a face of horror. She saw the same reflecting on their faces. Mia was fully dressed, and the bath was off. Was their actually a fire?

"Whats going on?" she questioned, as she walked further into the bathroom, peaking out the bathroom window. A single tear rolled down her tan face. Their backyard full of trees, a trampoline for Mia, and a patio was now burned to dust, and the room began to get hot, and smell like gasoline.

This was no coincidence. Somebody had planned this. They covered their house in gasoline, and the fire was spreading fast. Heiako bumped Mia on his hip, and furiously grabbed Sayaka's hand, which was now extremely pale, and shaking. They both listened to Mia's wales, and Heiako shoved them both out the bathroom door, seeing the back wall of their house was completely destroyed, and the fire was spreading closer and closer. Sayaka screamed, and Mias screams got louder. He rushed down the stairs, but quickly led to a stop. The first half of their house was already burning in fire, and they were cornered. There was no way out except a window which was far too high to jump down. 

Heiako panicked. He hurried and risked his life to run to the front door, before he felt his grip on Sayaka loosen, he barely felt it because of the heat. The fire had taken over his wife. "SAYAKA!" He screamed in agony. He was going to kill whoever did this 5 times if it's possible to do so. He began to feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. His daughter had passed out from the heat. He knew he had to save her. He ran through the house full of fire, and twisted the doorknob which was 120 degrees hot, which caused his hands to turn black with a tint.

The fire was weaker out there, but still there. He ran, and ran. Until he saw a clear path. He had no other choice, this would hurt, but shes unconscious anyways. He threw the girl ahead as far as he could, making sure the fire wouldn't reach her. He felt the last ever cheek roll down his face, before he forcefully fell to his knees, and burned to his death.  
____________________________________  
"She's been confirmed with a extreme concussion, external amnesia, and several other injuries. We've stopped all the bleeding, she'll wake up any moment now. However, Sayaka Unmei and Heiako Unmei, her guardians, are dead." once of the nurses explained to Heiako's close friend from the work. He also worked involved with the government, close with Heiako. He sighed, looking at his feet, before nodding. "May I go wait until she wakes?" he impatiently asked.

"Y-" before she could form her sentence, Amano Shou had rushed into the room, and saw his Close Friend's daughter hooked to all sorts of medical machines. She was breathing well, and all bruises and burns were patched. He remembers vaguely her curly hair being down to her knees just the other day, but now it's only waist level. The look of agony on her baby face completely broke what he had left in his soul. He sighed, before sitting in a seat next to her, with a box of chocolates. 

After only 3 minutes, the girl sat up, groaning at a constant pain in her head, face, waist, all over her body. It felt like she was being squeezed, but her head hurt the most of them all. Amano gasped, before sitting up to apologize to her for the tragedy, and promise it would be okay. 

"Who are you?"

Amano paused. This girl had seen him nearly everyday like her second Father, and completely adored him. Whenever she saw or even heard his voice, he'd go running up to him, and climb up his leg like he was a playset. "Thats right. She was diagnosed with extreme amnesia, and since she just went through a tragedy and wasn't focusing on anything else, that moment is most likely all she will remember besides basic details like reading." the same nurse from earlier interrupted. 

He paused at this. Oh, how bad he felt. This girl was only 6, and could barely read. She lost both of her parents in a tragic house fire, was diagnosed with a concussion and other injures, and mostly with amnesia, and it sounds like she'll only remember the bad memories in her life. His thoughts were interrupted with the loud ringing of his cell. He read the name, and it was his boss. Aka, the official Government of Tenshi. He narrowed his eyes, already knowing what this was about. 

"Yes, boss?"

"Bring Mia Unmei here at once, we must have a court meeting immediately." 

"Yes, sir." he groaned. She had been through entirely to much in one day, and deserved a break. Now, the child barely remembers anything and has to explain what happened to a bunch of stupid adults. "Im your dad's close friend, just please, relax. Im sorry for whats about to happen." he apologized in advance, before gently picking her up the way he always did, and carried her to his grey Audi.  
____________________________________  
"Mia Unmei, age 6. Parents, Sayaka Unmei, a famous author, and Heiako Unmei, a member of the Government, died today in a tragic fire. Mia was diagnosed with a concussion, and extreme amnesia." the head of the court spoke, while the Government team of Tenshi was split into two sides, the official Government of Tenshi in the front, with a trembling Mia next to him. 

"Sir, a child isn't capable of much. It was confirmed she could barely read at her age." 

"Most 6 year olds cant read."

"Whens her birthday? Does anyone know?"

"November 12th." 

"She's basically 5. Her birthday was two days ago."

"That's true, but we can't have citizens ruining our hard work, no matter who it is." 

"The news of the fire is now among all of the citizens, some are thinking of moving, and has even spread to the Japan news. This is unacceptable." 

"Agreed."

"She's a child! How could she possibly have caused any of this?"

"So what? Shes a child. Do you want the city of Tenshi to have a bad reputation?"

"I say we kick her out the village, giving her food and water for 30 days."

"That's outrageous, she'll suffer." 

"Suits her right."

"What do you mean 'suits her right'? Heiako was a top governmental representative here." 

"Heiako was trying to change the way we think, more better of a reason to kick her out to me." 

"No, what? What Heiako did was nothing wrong. His actions shouldnt be displayed on his offspring because hes fallen."

"Its offical, she will be out this village the instant I get Amano. Amano, get her food and water for 30 days only, with a fresh set of clothes."

"But, sir-" Amano stuttered. Now, the situation just got 10x worse. There had to be something he could do. 

Maybe there is something he could do. 

"This instant." Amano bowed, before exiting his seat, and lifting the shaking girl in his warm arms. Mia didn't know who this was, but was still extremely absorbent. She realized she felt safe around him, and him defending her in court was enough to trust him. She snuggled up on his chest and got comfortable, while a faint smile appeared on his face. He knew she didn't remember him, but this is the best situations would get. 

The entrance to Tenshi wasn't that far from the Government office, and their was a guard waiting to give them Mia's essentials, so Amano could escort her. Did he want to? Of course not. 

There was once thing he could do for her, he thought. As he saw the guard by the entrance, he made sure he was out of ear reach, before setting the girl down on her feet, and bending down to her level.

"Listen, im so sorry for whats going on. Just be careful. If you have to, use your Shōgen. Do you remember training I gave you?"

Amano would purposely train Mia on her shōgen without Sayaka and Heiako knowing. He lost his son, and didn't want the same to happen for his childhood bestfriend. He trained her Shōgen to level three, which was extraordinary. Most averages didn't make it to 3 in a lifetime, let alone a 6 year old. Although, the power was overwhelming for her age, and controlling it was hard.

"I dont remember you training me, but I remember how to use it." Shit. He forgot about that.

"Forgive me. Well, we don't have much time left." Their was still a tint of nervousness and guilt, which Mia didn't fail to notice.

They walked over to the guard, and he stood there with a medium sized box in his hand, it was half the size of the girl, but weighted nearly nothing. She took the box and nodded, and left. 

She didn't know what to think. She was wishing this was all a dream, and she'd wake up back to the normal life she didn't know if she had or not. She had lost all good her memories anyways. Those 29 days, she traveled mindlessly. Some days crying, somedays wishing she were dead, somedays humming a different tune in her head she made a mental note to play, if she ever got a piano. Within those days, she barely ate. She was planning to save food for the worser days. Since she wasn't eating, she couldn't use her Shōgen. The only required use of a Shōgen not including the main, is you have to have a source of energy, which she certainly didn't have.

She didn't talk anymore, in fact, she hasn't talked since the incident, she couldn't find the strength too. Her past haunts her and will forever haunt her, while shes dealing with upcoming issues. Within those days, shes encountered many people. Some beat her to a pulp for fun, some ignored her, some nearly took advantage of her, raped her, tried kill her, some tried to ask what was wrong, and more. By only the first week, she was extremely pale, growing thin, countless marks and scratches, and had mental and physical issues growing. They just got worse by the day. 

It was another day out in the open. She was far from Tenshi, but not that far. She was extremely tired, and dizzy. She hid her box full of food rather well so nobody would steal it, and slept on the dirty ground with her arms as a pillow, under a large tree for shade. She was deep in sleep, until she heard the sound of multiple horses coming to a stop. She grew scared. Most people on horses were merchants, and tried to sell her body since she was a beautiful girl. Those were the moments where she had to forcefully use her Shōgen powers and cause herself to pass out the moment after. 

She began to shake, and tears ran down her face. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She hugged her knees to her chest, and silently cried, until a man that looked no older than 20, encountered her.

LANCE ITO

"Hey? I'm Lance Ito. Me and my friends were on the way to Tenshi to see some family and merchants. Why are you out here alone?" Lance noticed the girl was as pale as a ghost, and was skinner than a mossy stick. Just as he bent down to her level, the girl began to loudly wale, and sob. He had a look of confusion on his face. 

"Congratulations, Lance. You've officially made a stray girl cry." The smartass remark came from Takana Matsui.

TAKANA MATSUI

Lance groaned, before responding back with a "Shut the hell up and make sure my horse doesn't run off." He suddenly had an idea, and pulled out a pen and paper from the pocket of his vest, and turned to a clear page.

"You and that thing are like a dog and its bestfriend. Its not going anywhere." Murai Soné, 

MURAI SONÉ

one of the 6 spoke. He ignored the bickering in the back, and spoke to the girl, as she looked up in response. "How about you write whats wrong on this piece of paper." he offered with a smile, handing the objects over to her, noticing her hands alone had tons of bruises on them. He noticed her hands were shaking, but she began to write.

"If she can write, that is." Hitoshi Okuda

HITOSHI OKUDA

commented, observing her current state. He was curious, and so was everyone else. Nonetheless, they all felt bad for her. Well, maybe not all of them.

"Shut up, dont make fun of a child. And plus shes clearly writing." Kaemi Otoshino scolded. 

KAEMI OTOSHINO

"Sure, whatever, Mom." Hitoshi sighed, as Lance was patiently waiting for her to finish, while he observed her body. 

"Is she done?" Kanako Hatori asked, not rudely though. 

KANAKO HATORI

"Yeah." he answered, as he took the paper from her hands when she offered it back. Kanako however, was losing her patience, because her plan was now falling apart, and Mia noticed that from the start. Ever since she noticed, shes noted to herself to keep her eye on Kanako. 

"Read it outloud, what are you, scared?" Murai questioned, while Lance walked over to the group of 5, and groaned at Murai. "Chill, Murai. It's not like were in a rush here." Hitoshi said, with his arms behind his head, balancing himself on the horses back. 

"But we are." Kanako groaned, as her light colored hair flowed in the wind. Hitoshi sent her a look, before Takara began to lose his patience. "Read the damn thing already, the girl is shaking." Everyone looked towards the girl to confirm Takara's claim, and she surely was. 

Kaemi hopped off her horse, and encountered the girl. Mia decided she didn't look like she would hurt her, so she got comfy in her arms, finally feeling the warmth of someone else after all his time. 

"Alright it says.."

"I'm only 6, so I can't write well, i'm sorry. My house was set on fire, and my Mother and Father, along with my unborn sister died. The city of Tenshi has a bad government system, and blamed me for the situation, and kicked me out the village 29 days ago. Random people passing by have been abusing me. After the fire incident, I was diagnosed with a severe concussion and amnesia, and my Father was a member of the government, and my Mother was a famous author." 

"Oh my god, you poor thing." Kaemi said, as she instantly hugged the girl in her arms tighter. There was no way she was going to leave her here. "Dang, you've had it rough." Murai said, actually touched by her story. Murai was a honestly blunt person, and didn't care much for anything at all, but this stroke a cord in her heart.

"Murai, did you turn soft or what?" Hitoshi teased, before getting off his horse and made his way towards Kaemi, who was holding the girl, along with Murai, Kanako, and Takana. "You poor little thing.." Kanako, the prettiest of them all said, while playing in her naturally beautiful curly black hair. Mia stitched her eyebrows together. This Kanako girl was acting strange. 

"Lets take her back to Shinpai. Is there any soecific person you wanna ride on horseback with? I know some of them are completely assholes, so i'll let you choose." He asked.

"He means Takana and Hitoshi by the way." Murai giggled, before Kaemi and Kanako joined in. However to Mia, Kanako's giggle stuck out the crowd. It sounded fake.

"Whatever you say, dipshit."

"Take a look at yourself."

Lance ignored the bickering between his best friends, and reasked his question. "So, who do you wanna pick?" 

"She doesn't know our names, genius." Takana monotoned, as the brain inside of Lance's stupid head wiggled around. "Right so, i'm Lance Ito, the one holding you is Kaemi Otoshino, the scary looking one is Takana Matsui, blonde haired girl is Murai Soné, the other one is Kanako Hatori, and I saved the worst for the last, Hitoshi Okuda."

"Oh, you wanna go?" Hitoshi groaned. Mia didn't who to choose. She was considering Kanako so she could get an idea on why she was so sus. But, she decided against it, because she didn't know any of these people. They were the first group who encountered her, and strove to help her. 

"Murai." she answered, as Murai wore a ridiculous smile on her face, and lifted the girl from Kaemi's arms, as she stuck her tongue out at the others. "Im good with kids, until you scary assholes." she bragged, while hugging the scrawny girl tighter. 

"Yeah, right. Let's get a move on."


End file.
